The Sky Tournament
by PikabluGirl48
Summary: The greatest tournament of all is being held in Sky City to decide the most powerful trainer on the planet. And challengers are coming from all over the place and they're all in it to win it! OCs NEEDED SOMETIMES BUT NOT NOW! Mild Sakura bashing
1. Chapter 1

And here's my second shot at a Pokemon-Naruto crossover, my favorite crossover of all (my first was deleted and this took its place) Im using the typical "Tournament" setup because I just love tournaments, no matter what show we're watching, haha!

What's different about this tournament is that YOU CAN PARTICIPATE! That's right, YOUR character can talk to, befriend and have pokemon battles with the Naruto cast in this story!

**Submit a review with your OC's info (application at bottom of chapter)!**

Btw, the Naruto characters here are all either 14 or 15.

* * *

><p>There wasn't a cloud in the sky when Naruto came to within sight of Sky City. The past two days had been terrible but today looked beautiful and was it ever the perfect wether to arrive in the famous city of Pokemon battles. Every trainer dreamed of fighting here, wether it was in a tournament, a gym battle or even just a street battle. Something about Sky City was just simply dazzling and called to all Pokemon trainers and coordinators. And Naruto was nearly there.<p>

Naruto Uzumaki, ace trainer, was going up the path to the city. His orange jacket with black sleeves was open and wind blew it back. His golden-blond hair got the same treatment and was pushed to and fro by the wind. His black trousers were made for just this chilly weather and he had matching sneakers and fingerless gloves.

"Okay, Ampharos and Ninetales, let's do this! Break up those rocks with ThunderPunch and Flare Blitz!"

Ninetales ran first, being the faster Pokemon. The yellow, nine-tailed creature ran at the pile of huge cracked boulders blocking the path. Fire surrounded her entire body. She slammed right into the rocks with Ampharos right behind her.

"Yeah, you did it, you did…it?" Naruto murmured as the rocks shifted. Since they were on a very steep hill, the loosed rocks started falling back…right towardss them!

Naruto did an anime sweat-drop. _Well that was pretty counterproductive.' _He thought. He was about to run for his life but then Ampharos came back and a giant pink wall which was see-through appeared in front of him.

"Nice Light Screen, Ampharos. You just saved my butt."

"ampha, Ampharos," His Ampharos said sheepishly and scratched his neck with his stubby hand.

The three of them walked up the hill which was now clear of boulders and other debris. At the top of the hill they could see beyond, where Sky City sat on a mountaintop, the only flat mountaintop to be found in a wilderness where fierce mountain peaks and scary, long drops were everywhere. Its towers and gorgeous buildings and flags shone brilliantly in the sunlight. A trainer riding a Salamence could barely be seen flying over a building.

"We're here, everyone." Naruto said solemnly. "The first Sky Tournament in fifty years and we get to be a part of it. Let's do it!"

* * *

><p>Naruto Uzumaki of Ecruteak in Johto was definitely not the only trainer arriving in Sky City that day. On the very opposite side, seeing the west side of Sky City instead of the east, was a boy also from Ecruteak. He was standing on the edge of a high forest that looked over a low valley. At the end of the valley a mountain path rose up that led to Sky City. And he watched this path with vicious red eyes.<p>

Sasuke Uchiha's Luxray stood beside him and was just as eerily still. His eyes glowed in the dark shadows.

"An entire year. Finally. Luxray, Itachi will be here somewhere. He'll show his face." His Luxray breathed in and out, almost like it was trying to calm down. Sasuke continued and went on; "After what he did to us." Sasuke stepped out of the trees' shadows and revealed himself: a teen boy with raven-colored hair and a white zip-up shirt with a high collar. He had red and white shoes and a small studded bracelet on his left wrist. A tiny teardrop charm hung off it on a silver string.

"Luxx…_ray_." Luxray panted. He was holding in his excitement, and some fury as well. Tiny sparks danced around his mane.

His loyal Pokemon in tow, Sasuke started down the hill into the valley. All was quiet around him, and before long, he stopped. "I don't care if I do it in the stadium and on live television. I'll kill him."

The lion Pokemon's eyes shot up towards the sky, glaring in dark fury. He roared, and lightning danced mightily around him and shot up into the sky.

"_LUXRAAAY!" _

* * *

><p>This was <em>so <em>not going well. Sakura didn't care though. She faced the Pokemon in front of her and grabbed a ball from her bag.

"Cherrim, spotlight!" she called. Sakura's Cherrim appeared in a flash of pink light along with a subtle mist that smelled of flowers.

"Cherr cherr Cherrim!" The flower-like Pokemon cried. It landed on the ground very gracefully, and on one foot to boot. She was Sakura's trump card in Pokemon contests for a reason.

Sakura tightened her fists and glared with confidence at the Kirlia standing in a frozen pirouette in front of them. The shadows from the forest trees played off of her white skin beautifully and her pose was that of a pro. Sakura just _had _to have the Kirlia on Team Haruno. Not to mention she needed a sixth Pokemon or else she couldn't compete in the Sky Tournament anyway.

"Okay, Cherrim, use Leech Seed." Sakura commanded.

Her Cherrim nodded and spat a little brown seed from her mouth. The Kirlia was too surprised to dodge and she gasped in fear when the seed hit her and a dozen little vines sprouted from it and grabbed her. She grunted in pain when the vines drained her energy and sent it right back to Cherrim.

Sakura's whole expression practically turned to flames. "CHAAAA! Use Take Down on that thing Cherrim!"

Cherrim obeyed and ran at the fallen Kirlia, who could only stare at the oncoming enemy. Cherrim bowed its round head and slammed the Kirlia in the belly. She went rolling across the ground and was out like a light. Sakura gleefully threw a heal ball on the Kirlia and watched as the ball captured it and stilled.

"Yeaah! I got a Kirlia!" Sakura giggled. She ran over to the ball. The grass-type Pokemon observed her trainer proudly. Long pink hair falling down her back and a red shirt with a heart on it and lovely pink sleeves with frilled ends. She had short shorts and expensive sandals. Cherrim thought that her trainer was altogether beautiful and deserved the attention of that boy named Sasuke who she had chased obsessively most of her life.

With the new Kirlia collected and its ball put in her designer bag, Sakura returned Cherrim as well. "This won't be a contest at all…I hope I'm good enough to get far in the tournament." Sakura murmured to herself with a hand placed worriedly over her nearly-flat chest. Then she scoffed. "hah! What am I saying? Of course I'll do fine. I guess I'll miss wearing my contest outfits but this tournament will be no sweat. Sasuke-kun here I come!" And she too ran down the slope towards Sky City.

* * *

><p>Neji Hyuuga's Lucario was practicing his martial arts as they rested for lunch by a mountain pond. The Hyuuga trainer nodded approvingly at his Pokemon's natural tiger-style moves and all the ferocity he put into his attacks. Neji knew if his Lucario ever attacked a person, one hit would have them on the ground with a dozen broken bones if not a fatal wound.<p>

The Hyuuga smirked and could practically foresee the outcome of this fantastic tournament in an equally fantastic city. He stood up, removing his jacket with a fur hood and leaving only a white short-sleeved shirt with a V-neck sewn in, which made exercising in it much more comfortable. His long brunette hair was blown lightly into his face by the wind, but nothing could obscure his powerful white eyes.

"Lucario. Stop your training." Lucario did, instantly. "Practice on Archeops now. She is worthy of your skills."

With a quick movement, Neji tossed his Archeops' great ball from his belt and in moments the great, violent bird Pokemon was circling above them.

Lucario saw his comrade flying above and suddenly jumped. He went ten, twenty, thirty feet in the air and then whirled around. A semicircle of black energy appeared from the curve of his arm and sped towards the oncoming bird.

"Aaaaar!" Archeops screeched as the Dark Pulse hit.

His Lucario smirked, very like his trainer. He suddenly heard his trainer say, "Watch her wing flaps, Lucario…soon…soon…now! Force Palm!"

The steel-and-fighting Pokemon leaped out of the way as Archeops dove and tried to snatch her opponent in her jaws. When the coast was clear he ran at the enemy and slammed his flat, furry palm on the bird Pokemon's shoulder. She cried out in pain and rolled onto the ground once more. She skidded and shot up sprays of dirt and dust.

"Luu." Lucario said. He turned away from the fallen Archeops and resumed his training."

Neji returned his injured Pokemon, making a mental note to spray it with a super potion later. _The outcome of this tournament is fated. I will win!_

* * *

><p>While some coordinators and trainers were still on their way into the city, some had already arrived, and were killing time until the tournament was set to start later in the day. Some waited with Wailord-sized excitement in their hotel rooms, and some roamed the streets, warming up for the big event. One of these trainers happened to pass by down Hoshi Street, and asked a guy trainer there to battle her. then others began noticing.<p>

"No way, that's-!" said one.

"She beat all the gyms on Johto in just six months! Ino Yamanaka!" said the next.

"Damn, she's hot." two guys said with a grin.

They were right to stare. Ino had become rather famous when she started beating gym leaders in her home nation at an abnormally fast pace. There were also rumors about her putting a stop to some evil trainers in Cianwood of Johto, but no one was quite sure of that story and Ino would smile and say nothing.

Ino faced the new challenger with an amused grin. Right now she wore a blue-tee with a black jacket over it that stopped just below her breasts and jean capri pants with a lily petal design on one leg. She also had a little baby-blue backpack and a belt of Pokeballs that hung slightly off one hip. Her hair was in its trademark high ponytail with one bang accentuated the side of her face. Her sky-blue eyes glared with determination at the foe.

The guy was about her age with curly brown hair and blue eyes, with a green striped jacket. "My name's Isshin Kazuko. If I win a one-on-one battle with you, you have to go out with me." He smirked.

Ino quirked one brow at him. "Fine, no worries. You're going down."

Isshin just laughed at her. He tossed a great ball into the air and a Garchomp formed out of it. It grumbled and glared down at Ino like a monster. "This is Garth. Sorry babe, but he's going to beat your Pokemon's faces into the ground."

"Oh, please," she said, flipping her hair back with her hand. "Meganium, let's do it." Ino twirled around once and tossed a Pokeball out into the street. A smiling Meganium appeared. It stared cheerily at its enemy. "Okay, Megan-chan. Body slam that thing."

Meganium obeyed and started running at the Garchomp like a raging bull. Garth the Garchomp stood ready to grab it or block it. When Meganium came close, she bowed her head and headbutted Garchomp in the belly. It got the breath knocked out of it nand the rest of the grass-type's body slammed into the dragon'type. It rolled and rolled so far people had to run out of the way.

"Holy crap, Garth!" gasped Isshin. He grond his teeth together. "That does it. Dragon Rush!"

Garth stood up quick and ran at Meganium with his hands and arms glowing a little blue. Meganium raised its head and widened her eyes worriedly. "Don't panic, Megan-chan." Ino told her. "Razor Leaf, right on his neck." Meganium obeyed. It lashed its head sideways and bits of leaves tossed off of its purple neck petals. Garchomp barely saw them coming. They stabbed into his neck and he dropped onto the ground right there.

"Holy...crap." gasped Isshin again.

"Yatta!" Ino cried. "Megan-chan, you're so big and strong!" Ino ran at her Meganium and grabbed the grass type's head. It lifted up slightly so she was a little off the ground with her legs hanging. She was smiling and laughing and in that pose looked like an adorable angel to Isshin and many others.

"H-Hey...good job..." he said. "Uh, sorry, I gotta go." Isshin ran into the crowd.

Ino waved after him and Meganium rumbled which was lik laughter for her. "That guy was almost an okay fighter. Hey, he's better than the pink-haired freakshow right?" Meganium rumbled some more. "Oh, I know. Well let's not ruin the mood, eh? It's time to go! Come on!" The blonde trainer climbed on top of her Pokemon's back and pointed the way. They ran excitedly through the streets, faster than they'd ever gone before. And they had good reason.

* * *

><p><em>"Aaaand welcome to the Sky Tournament! The battle of battles and the tournament of tournaments!" shouted an announcer on the TV.<em>

_"I welcome you , whether you sit in the stadium with me or are watching from your humble television at home, to Sky City, the legendary host of a once-in-a-lifetime event, a tournament of higher caliber than all others in the world. Here we combine the Pokemon Leagues, the Battle Frontier and all gym leader challenges in the world into one month-long battle royale, pitting the best against the best! The most powerful trainer on the entire planet will be decided here! Are. You! READY!"_

* * *

><p>All finished! Okay, the trainers shown in this chapter are just the few I had time to write. There are plenty of others coming to Sky City, or who are already there. So don't sweat if if your favorite character wasn't mentioned. Also, some of you may notice two things: first, that Ino is kind of overpowered, and Sakura is kind of being bashed. Well that's because I adore Ino Yamanaka and am a hardcore Sakura hater. I actually toned down both my Ino love and my Sakura hate to write this. So don't hate, be grateful. Or kindly gtfo. c:<p>

So are you ready to submit your OC? You better be!

And um yeah I admit this is just my way of hopefully making a really popular story. :p There's somebody whose review count I want to beat one day. Lend me your OC, up my review count and help me rule the Naru-Poke crossover world! Mwahahah!

BTW! **The profiles and Pokemon lists for the Naruto characters are in another story of mine (okay more like list of profiles) called "****Pokemon Trainers"!** Click on it and see who's got what!

* * *

><p>Here is the OC submission form below! In order to submit, just delete whatever I wrote and replace it with ur info! Then give it to me in the form of a review. This way I can see it and so can everybody else k?<p>

**~OC Submission form~**

**Name: **Give your OCs name, but in the eastern order. Like this: Hatake Kakashi. If they have a nickname they go by instead put that here too. .

**Age:** Your character HAS to be over 13! This is because in my brain the stereotypical 10 year old trainer is a stupid idea, so I say they leave home/school at age 13. Kids gotta go to school, even if it's a Pokemon battling school for at least _some_ of their lives, and not be running around in the wild with uneducated walnut brains. So no kiddies, just 13 and up! (The Naruto characters are about 14 here btw).

**Hometown (city and region): **self-explanatory i hope

**Trainer or coordinator: **Preferably pick one, but it's okay if your OC is a trainer who coordinates occasionally just for fun, or vice versa

**Looks: **Give a good description of what your character looks like, from head to toe! If you happen to have a pic of them, give directions to the webpage (cuz links don't show up on an FF review).

**Personality: **Shy, artistic, prankster, talkative? Gimme all the juicy details of what your character's personality is like.

**Backstory: **So what's the scoop on your OC? What important things happened to them to make them who they are? Were they're parents or friends really influential to them? Have they had their first Pokemon since they were toddlers? Tell me the story!

**Achievements: **This is where you put all the cool stuff your OC has done. This includes how many badges or ribbons they've earned, if they've met or even beaten an important character in battle, been in a big tournament or league, or any stuff like that. Things they might brag about.

**Battle cry: **This is what your OC says when they bring out a Pokemon from it's ball, like, "Time to shine, Pikachu!" or "Pikachu, I need your help!" or something like that. This is optional, not everyone likes to have this.

**Pairing: **Your OC can have feelings for a Naruto character, maybe even enter a relationship with them. The former is WAAAY more likely than the latter. The second will only occur if I happen to like your OC very much. Write the pairing, (ex: NaruYuki) then explain their past, if they have one, or the future you want them to have together.

**Pokemon: **List out your six Pokemon in this order:

…Pokemon 1: Nickname, then species name. (So it would appear like "Lightning the Pikachu." or just "Pikachu" if you don't do names

-Boy/girl: (duh)

- Personality. (shy, loud, likes to smile, etc.)

**- **Ability: (Flash fire, Lightningrod, etc.)

- Moves [Pokemon can learn any number of moves 'cause…well come on, they're intelligent creatures, but put down FIVE here that you definitely want them to know. The others I will choose as I need them]

…Pokemon 2:

-Personality:

-Ability:

-Moves:

And then it just keeps going till the sixth Pokemon, and after that, some info:

BIG NO-NO's:

No teams full of legendaries. No. you're stupid for trying to do that. I will accept, MAYBE, one legendary per OC. This doesn't make you all-powerful, though. Like, not at ALL. Your Darkrai might just be pwned by a really angry Bulbasaur c:

No league champions. You can hand in an OC who entered one of the leagues, but not a winner. Just, no.

No team leaders. I mean like leaders of Team Rocket, Team Plasma, etc. I see a lot of Pokemon OC trainers who say they lead evil teams like that and we're not goin down that road here…

Other than that, go nuts, and review!


	2. Chapter 2

About freakin time I started writing this…a dumb project in French class took up all my time! Grr! But anyway.

Zomg I got so many reviews it's like Christmas :'D Lookit that review count soar! And one person even commented that I had a "fun personality" based on my ANs, aww (blush). Well I plan to make this story fun too! Time to get this tournament started.

Btw since some of you have asked, YES the Pokemon characters like Ash, May and Cynthia exist in this realm. Lol that means Ash could meet Naruto what kind of chaos would that be :p

**Oh, an Godzilla269 you forgot Drake's last name so I made one up just till you can tell me the real one. **

* * *

><p>A canon went on in each of the four corners of the stadium, shooting out tons of shimmering bits of paper and ribbons. It spread out as it fell down so that a thin but grand shower fell upon the dozens and dozens of trainers standing on the bare grounds of the stadium. People stared down at them and crazily waved their arms and yelled out there anticipation, sometimes with Pokemon just as excited sitting next to them.<p>

In minutes, the four giant screens sitting at each corner of the stadium would glow and a tournament template would appear on each one, with the names and headshots of each trainer competing. For now, it left the trainers standing with countless excited and proud eyes on them, on them and the one Pokemon they had been told to let stand beside them for this opening ceremony. Some spectators observed these Pokemon and started making bets on the winners, as the competitor's Pokemon hadn't been leaked at all.

Who had the best chance of winning? A spectator who was named Hotaru looked down from her box seat, with her two Venomoth perched on the railing before her. She observed all of the competitors with her binocularss, sizing them up. She looked at their appearances and their clothes and even the way they stood and looked at things. Oh and of course she looked at their pokemon, duh.

Hotaru saw some of the more famous competitors, such as Ino Yamanaka who was from Johto, and beaten the nations 8 gym leaders in almost record time, not to mention helped annihilate the evil organization Akatsuki in Cianwood last year. She was near the edge of the crowd of competitors in her signature outfit which was a blue-tee with a black jacket over it that stopped just below her breasts and jean capri pants with a lily petal design on one leg. The trainer was waving one arm with a gorgeous smile while her Meganium looked around proudly with a smile that was just as sunny and large and adorable.

Not far from Ino was Rock Lee, who Hotaru had met once last year. He was a native of Sinnoh, Sandgem town if you wanna get technical, who was such a hardcore trainer he trained with his Pokemon, literally. If his Pokemon needed to get tougher by punching trees then Lee would also punch trees to help em. A lot of people knew this and were betting on him and his special training ways. He had his usual cute/dorky green spandex on, with some weird orange leg warmers on them, and was jumping up and down pretty kinda crazily. His Combusken was with him and he waved his arms with enthuasim like his trainer.

Just next to Rock Lee was a trainer she felt sure she'd seen on the road once, a boy about sixteen with brown hair he kept in a small ponytail and a little spray of bangs on his forehead which she remembers thinking were cute when she saw them the first time. He had a smile on his face, add that to his black muscle shirt and his kind and pure smile and Hotaru practically wolf-whistled at him. He looked like quite a good person. By his side was a Jolteon who was looking crazily around at all the sides of the stadium, almost chasing her tail (tail made of spikes?) because she was going so fast. Hotaru remembered looking him up online afterward, and finding tons of posts about how he once had beaten Cynthia of Sinnoh in battle.

Who else was there? Well on the other end of the crowd of those trainers/competitors there was a girl who had startling steel-blue hair and grey eyes, or eye, since the hair covered her left eye. 'That's cool, she looks pretty tough' thought Hotaru. The girl was dressed in an unzipped black jacket and some jeans. There was a Chandelure with a pranksters' smile floating next to her.

"What an interesting crop of trainers" Hotaru said to herself. "Tons of kidns of Pokemon and people from all over the world. I wonder where they've all been…..and what they've done…"

A giant horn blaring brought the betting girl out of her thoughts. The shiny rain of shiny confetti had mostly settled, so had the cheering, and so the screens lit up. Half a million heads, plus the hundreds of thousands watching on TV, looked up to those screens (while everyone's attention was away, a team of flying-types and their trainers started Gust-ing and Whirlwind-ing the confetti away to a huge open door in the stadium wall).

A big set of tournament brackets appeared on the four clone screens and headshots of many trainers popped into the set boxes. The pictures all switched, turned from guys to girls and brunettes and ravens and blonds till they all stopped being shuffled, and the order of the fights was finally set.

Hotaru gasped when she saw the first ones up.

The first brackets expanded and their pictures did as well, till all the viewers could see was:

_Lana Mirai VS. Drake Seishin _

All around her, Hotaru could hear people shouting "yes!" and "let's get to it!" and also "kick his/her ass!" She got into the spirit, too ,and started cheering. Her younger Venomoth, Uta, flew around in excitement.

The announcer man from before appeared on the back of a giant Pidgeot. He carried his megaphone again. _"Trainers and coordinators, make way for our first contestants, our first battlers, our fighters who wil set the bar for the entire tournament after them!" _

All the other trainers and coordinators who were in the middle of the stadium went backwards towards special box seats set in the walls just for them. They would have the best seats in the house, as the competitors.

Lana Mirai and Drake Seishin each made their way to their sides of a huge white rectangle, which a Staraptor with a giant paintbrush had drawn only seconds before this moment.

Drake Seishun was quite a tall and lean boy in good summer clothes, a dark blue checkered shirt and tan shorts, plus a pair of goggles hanging loosely on his wrist, ready to put on. The wind was brushing his dark-brown hair and something in his hazel eyes pointed at lots of battle experience.

Lana looked girlish and bright if you compared them, she was a short girl, hardly 5'1, with short blue hair in a stylish cut, long in front and short in the back, with a flower-patterned sundress. She had a backpack on and was practically skipping to her part of the battle area. She still had an earbud in her ear for her mp3 player.

The announcer guy put up his megaphone again so he could say "_Folks, Drake here is a sixteen-year-old trainer from the lovely Fortree City in Hoenn! You may have heard of him as one of the few who ever befriended a Rayquaza and lived to tell the tale, not to mention he who defeated the famous Cynthia! He looks ready to kick butt again here today!" _

A good portion of the audience had heard of Drake at one point or another, especially the followers and fans of Cynthia, and they made sure to cheer him on. The youth's face had looked just a little unsure for a moment but it solidified into an expression that was tough and intelligent before long. He was ready for this. But the announcer only gave him about ten seconds to be the center of attention before his Pidgeot started floating nearer to Lana.

"_And let's not forget Lana Mirai, daughter of the fantastic coordinators, Christopher and Misaki Mirai, who put Rubello Town on the map! Lana has a lot to live up to, but as a coordinator, and a traine I hear her successes are many and she hasn't disappointed yet! Show us your stuff Lana!" _

Lana stood her ground just a little awkwardly but looked mostly ready and prepared for the fight and the fame that would follow. She was bouncing on her feet, practically dancing to a rhythm nobody could see. "I'm ready if you are!" She shouted across the distance.

Drake half-waved back at her. "I am. Gimme your best shot, you'll need it."

"No prob" Lana laughed. She still had a Swellow standing by her side, but she returned it and found another Pokeball from her backpack, which was red.

"This is gonna be awesome…so let's make the best of it! Show your stuff, Ursaring!"

Lana's ball flew out partway into the battle area and opened, then boomeranged back to the blue-haired girl. A big, muscly Ursaring appeared out of the ball and it roared. The crowd cheered to show how much they loved it. The Ursaring soon calmed, though.

On the other side, Drake stayed unmoving for a little bit. He glanced away at the crowd for a moment. "We're making history today…let's make the most of it." He took a ball from his belt. "Fight, Paragon!"

Paragon turned out to be a Garchomp. He stomped his foot once on the ground and roared just as loud as Ursaring. His wing-hands rose up and slashed down threateningly, but he smiled like a child with a toy.

"_The first battle of the Sky Tournament, the first of its kind in generations! Drake said it right, folks, it's time to make history. Get ready…and…BEGIN!" _

Drake didn't waste a minute. "Swords dance, let's go." He said. His Garchomp changed poses a little bit so that his side faced Ursaring instead of his front, and he swished his wing-arms from side to side. His strength was growing as he meditated with the move.

"Doesn't matter," Lana laughed. "Well…it probably doesn't, for Ursaring. Ursaring, show him a Slash."

The Ursaring walked first, and then speedwalked and then sprinted like a Jolteon over to the crouching Garchomp. He looked his enemy in the eyes the whole time, observing him, and Paragon's eye locked with his. Niether one was rash or stupid.

Paragon was ready to be hit. He deflected Ursaring's first blow with his claw, and the second, but the third slipped through his claw-hands and tore into his chest.

"Ga-AARRR!" He cried. He pulled away as a second blow of the bear's big paws hit home.

The Garchomp's trainer observed all of this happening. "So he's not a stupid beast. All right. Paragon, Dragon claw, on his left arm."

"Left arm? Why?" Lana muttered, but didn't let him see. "Defend with your right, Ursaring!"

Ursaring was doing that even before his trainer told him so. Paragon crashed into Ursaring with his claws glowing purple. Then they both stood, trying to knock the other over. Ursaring held back both Paragons hands with one arm which was now bleeding. "Okay, Ursaring, throw him back with Hammer a—"

"Flamethrower!"

"Gar!"

Paragon opened his mouth and breathed a jet of flame right in Ursaring's face. Ursaring screamed in pain and shoved Paragon away with a kick and slapped his face and fur to put out the flames. Paragon grinned with his claw hiding his mouth just a little.

Now Paragon had a chest wound and Ursaring had a burn wound, but neither one was close to done. Neither trainer had really begun to fight.

But the Sky Tournament had begun.

* * *

><p>Rrrr! I wanted to write the entire six-on-six battle but this is late so I will just stop it here and continue the battle next chap.<p>

Oh um also…you guys realize that a ton of you will lose during this time right? I mean I had one reviewer tell me straight up "make my character lose since I know everybody else wants to win" and that made me think that whenever somebody's character loses their battle here, they will probably get pissed off. Well…get over it. Most of you have to lose anyway, to a Naruto character or an OC (hey, maybe a Pokemon character. I'm thinking of putting May, Brock and Paul in the tournament)

Also no more OCs for the moment please. I have plenty.

Ciaooo~


End file.
